


Turn Back Time

by Ameliapll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Simon, F/F, Historical AU, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Multi, Outlander AU, Saphael, Shadowhunters Big Bang, claryofc, human! Raphael, timetravel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis and Clary Frat travel back to 1850 Spain where they meet the human Santiago family- Luciana Santiago, a recent widow of two children, Adalia Santiago, a free spirit with a big heart and secret and Raphael Santiago, the former vampire who's now a human. As the two delve further into the family's past, more and more is revealed.</p><p>Can they ever go back to the way things used to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Saphael- Outlander

 

_Plot: in which Clary and Simon accidentally time travel back to when Raphael was alive._

_Warnings- spoilers for PLL season 2 onwards at one point_

_[-------_

“¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?” a voice asked. Simon opened his eyes and saw a familiar face looking down at him. 

“Raph! Raphael! Oh my God, I am so sorry.  I will _never_ do that again. I know my betrayal was, like, Mona Vanderwaal is A bad, spoiler alert, but I will never go against you again. I am so sorry. Wait, what are you wearing? What have you done with your hair?” Simon babbled, ready to get his secret off of his chest 

“¿Como sabes mi nombre? Hablar honestamente , y yo no te mataré .” Raphael snapped. Simon desperately tried to remember the phrase he learned in tenth grade Spanish. 

“No hablo español , hablo Inglés .” 

“Un americano. Okay, American boy, how do you know my name?” Raphael asked menacingly 

“Uh, I’m your advisor? Clan leader and all that? Hotel DuMort? And, btw, I met you in America, so before you say _American Boy_ all snootily, just remember that.” Simon replied, resisting the urge to do sassy finger snaps. He had the feeling Raph wouldn’t appreciate that 

“You lie.” Raphael’s voice was so very dangerously low. Simon swallowed nervously 

“Nope. Scouts honour.”  

“What is your name?” Raphael asked, changing tactics

 “I’m Simon. Simon Lewis. What year is it?”  

“1951.” Raphael said softly.  It all added up in a nonsensical kind of way- Raphael’s curly, ungelled hair, innocent face and old fashioned garments that made him look so _young._

“ _Oh Jesus Christ!”_  Simon blinked at Raphael who stared back at him, utterly confused. 

“I suppose, it wouldn’t be the best option, to leave you on the streets. Come, back to mi casa. Madre will be so pleased that I’ve met a _friend,_ even if he does come out with the oddest things to say. You will need to meet Adalia, of course. And I will give you some of my clothing, so that you don’t get shot in the back.” Simon was speechless. _Shot? Oh, crap, what did I do?_  

\------------------------------------------

Translations-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- who are you? How did you get here?

¿Como sabes mi nombre? Hablar honestamente , y yo no te mataré-  How do you know my name? Speak honestly, and I will not kill you

No hablo español , hablo Inglés – I dont speak Spanish, I speak English 

 

 

Story outline 

Chapter one- Simon wakes up in Spain, 1851, to Raphael looking _considerably_ different 

Chapter two- Simon finds Clary, meets Raphael’s family and ends up sleeping in Raphael’s room  

Chapter three- Clary meets Raphael’s sister and befriends her. Simon learns more about Raphael as he begins warming up to the younger boy 

Chapter four- Raphael takes Simon to his favourite place and the two kiss for the first time. Clary realises she is in love with Adalia.

Chapter five: talk between Clary and Simon about the Santiago siblings- brief chapter 

Chapter six- Raphael meets Camille, a woman he is led to believe he needs to wed. Simon encourages him to run away but Raphael gets angry and upset and leaves

Chapter seven- Camille turns Adalia into a vampire. In the confusion, Adalia sleeps with and kills a vampire but imagines him to be Clary, upsetting her greatly. When they find her, Simon volunteers to mentor her 

Chapter eight- Raphael gets turned into a vampire and goes to Simon for help. Clary and Simon help the Santiago siblings with their vampirism. Raphael and Simon reconcile  

Chapter nine- Simon feels like he is fading from society, Clary feels the same way. The two say goodbye to the Santiago siblings and go back to modern time 

Chapter ten- Simon and Clary are in the twenty first century. Simon finds Raphael while Clary tries to find Adalia. When she finds Adalia, she notices how much the girl has changed 

Chapter eleven- Simon and Raphael reconcile as friends. Simon tells Raphael that he’s happy to wait, but not forever.  

Chapter twelve/epilogue- _20 years later..._ Raphael and Simon begin their relationship  


	2. Chapter 2

2\.   
Simon stared at himself, seeing Izzy and Raph and Clary. So different, so similar.

Clary had been Simon’s first love, the girl he’d wanted since he was six. All long fire orange curls and dimples and hazel eyes, Clary had met him at a dress-up party. She was dressed as the princess, he the prince. In Simon’s mind, this was obviously meant to be.   
Clary had flaws, too, flaws Simon could sometimes ignore. She could be very selfish, and headstrong, and impulsive. And she had a terrible habit of always answering peace with violence. Don’t pin this all on Clary, his inner voice warned, you betrayed Raph too, Simon. Betrayed him. He may not have trusted Clary and Jace and Isabelle, but he trusted you. And you betrayed him, your own clan leader.  
Simon shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He then thought of Isabelle, who was the only girl who’d flirted with him. He couldn’t quite describe her- the phrase half-angel/half-human was the only one that did. Isabelle craved love- from the seelie’s beds, from her brother and parents, from Clary and Jace and even from Simon   
She’d smiled at him so bright, Simon could see her glossy lips, her shiny teeth. Every molar was accounted for. Her outfits were revealing and sexy and holy crap, she was into Simon?!  
And then she’d almost hurt Raphael. Which was never Simon’s intention. Yeah, Raphael might have been a pushy, sarcastic dickhead who could never let Simon train but he’d also become somewhat of a friend to Simon, a companion when Simon felt he’d never had any.  
He lent Simon clothes, gave him food, a place to stay. He’d even allied with the Shadowhunters because, not only was it advantageous, Simon had told him to trust Clary. He remembered the look on Raphael’s face as the elder vampire said, “Simon’s betrayed us.” and there was such an odd little smile on his face, like he knew something was coming but he couldn’t believe it had happened anyway. His eyes were filled with hurt, not tears, just emotion. And Simon couldn’t- didn’t want to- defend himself, so he just lowered his eyes, silently apologising to Raph over and over again.   
And now here he was, in the past, betraying Raphael all over again by not telling him the truth. It was an unholy pattern- meet Raphael, talk to Raphael, befriend Raphael and betray Raphael.   
“Simon , se le cubrimos?” Raphael called. Simon jumped for a moment, but then realised what the former vampire had said. Are you dressed?

“Uh, si!” Simon called, hasty to finish buttoning his jacket. The door opened and Raphael stood there, eyebrow arched and a thin smile on his lips

“See, you learn rather easily.” Raphael said, encouraging. 

“I know some Spanish,” Simon explained, trying not to seem nervous

“The clothes are slightly small on you,” Raphael noted and moved to fix Simon’s sleeves. Being in such close proximity to the slightly older boy made Simon’s insides twist 

“There, much better. Now all we have to do is fix that horrendo hair.” Raphael said from Simon’s side.

“What does- hey! My hair is not horrific!” Simon pouted as Raphael dashed from the room, laughing. Simon rolled his eyes but followed him down 

“maman, meet Simon. I met him in the streets.” Raphael said calmly. An older woman turned around –her hair long and black and streaked with grey, sadness in her Brown eyes and hollows in her cheeks  
“Simon. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? ¿Tiene alguna perspectivas de matrimonio todavía?” Simon blinked at the womans rapid Spanish. 

“Maman. Simon no habla español , habla Inglés.” Raphael was practically Rolling his eyes at them both

The woman looked at Raphael and said something else. “Maman says, Welcome to our home. How long are you staying? Do you have any prospects for marriage, a handsome Young man like yourself? And then i said, Simon does not speak Spanish, he speaks English. And she said, “Please let Simon know that you will be treated like one of our sons and daughters. That means, he will have to do chores and he will need to learn Spanish. And so i said, of course maman.”

“Maman! Maman! Look what Theseus found!” A girl exclaimed in Spanish. Simon glanced up to see the female version of Raphael in front of him, her hair in a loose braid, a tunic on. Behind her stood a girl in traditional 1850’s garb, her long hair loosely tied. Her long red hair. 

“Her name is-“ the girl began, patting the dog who whined slightly. 

“Clary!” Simon exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl 

“Si?” Clary gasped before hugging back tightly. 

“Maman wants to know if you two are prospected for each other?” Raphael asked, trying to make it sound as though he, himself, wasn’t curious

“No! No! Clary was my oldest friend!” Simon explained, not realising he’d used the past tense automatically until Clary tensed

“Was?”

“Clary, I can’t forgive you for putting me in that position.” Simon said, not able to meet Clary’s devestated eyes as she realised what her actions meant for Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So the art has been posted here: http://keladri.tumblr.com/post/146935036711/my-first-illustration-for-the-shadowhunters-big
> 
> It's awesome, and you all should check it out :)


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dear Diary,  
So far, this sucks. My only friend here is Adalia. Simon hasn’t forgiven me since we woke up Camille, the bitchy vampire who I punched in the face, and, of course, Raphael only wants to spend time with Simon.   
Still, Adalia’s not bad. She’s confident, has a cute dog, pretty and really smart and funny. All my requirements if I dated someone, Clary wrote before realising what she wrote and going red.  
“Clary! Come with me for lessons!” Adalia’s accented voice came from under the door.  
“Coming!” Clary called  
When I’m around her, I feel confident, like I can take on the world and win. I have to go, diary, but I’ll talk to you later.   
“How was your sleep?” Adalia asked. Clary was reminded of Isabelle slightly with Adalia’s big brown eyes and warm smile, and long legs and- no. Clary Fray, you snap out of it, right now.   
“Uh, well, thank you.” Clary said, shakily curtsying.   
“No need for that. I am not your senior, nor higher ranked than you.” Adalia stopped Clary with a touch of the arm, causing the redhead to flush pink.   
“So, what plans do you have for today, Adalia?” Clary asked, fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves  
“You,” Adalia replied earnestly, causing Clary to go scarlet and choke  
“ME?”   
“Well, yes, I do plan on spending the day with you, Clarissa. Oh, that’s right. You wanted me to call you Clary. My apologies.” Adalia said shyly, looking down  
“Adalia, please. No need for formality. Like you said, we’re the same age. You are not my senior, you don’t need to be quite so formal.” Clary said gently, smiling  
“Thank you...Clary.” Adalia said softly, taking Clary’s hand as they walked through the hall  
Simon Lewis was waiting for Raphael to finish his prayers. He’d decided to close his eyes and sleep some more when the shorter boy came out.   
“You are not Catholic then?” Raphael asked delicately, startling the baby vampire who shot up and fell off the chair at Raphael’s feet  
“No, I’m J- ah, Christian.” It hurt Simon’s mouth to say it, but he knew that in these times, Jewish people were often persecuted for their beliefs, and it was better to lie to Raphael, who had threatened him with a knife on both of their first meetings. Both the one in the twenty-first century, and...here.  
“Ah. But isn’t Catholicism a form of Christianity?” Raphael asked, and Simon silently hated for a second before realising it wasn’t Raphael’s fault, the younger/older boy was simply curious about something he was terribly involved in.   
“Yeah, but, I don’t know...I guess I’m not really religious.” Simon lied, looking down  
“Fair enough,” Raphael shrugged, dropping the topic.   
“So, Raph...ael, what does one do for fun?” Simon asked.  
“Can I trust you not to say anything?” Raphael replied after a moment  
“To who?” Simon shrugged  
“Clarissa. My sister or mother. Even Theseus!” Raphael exclaimed  
“I will not say anything. You have my word.”  
“Then follow me.” Raphael grinned  
Clary and Adalia sat in lessons. Most of it, Clary had learnt before, but she now found herself distracted, not by the cute blonde guy asking her for a pen, but by Adalia stretching, a cascade of black hair falling over her shoulder and down her arm.   
The redhead shook her head to snap herself out of it, and concentrated on the maths patterns in front of her. Some people may have thought Clary would hate maths, being an artist, but the way Clary saw it, maths was an art in itself.   
See, maths is made of both swirly and straight lines, of pairing things together to get a larger result, is made of swishes of Clary’s wrist, and, let’s be real, the maths book is a wonderful place to doodle in. At least, that was the way Clary saw it.  
“Clary,” Adalia whispered, “Clary, it’s noon. We take a break now,”  
“Oh.” Clary replied, her voice still hushed  
“C’mon, I wanna show you something.” Adalia whispered, “not even Raph knows about this place.”   
Clary followed the taller girl out of the room and out of the house to a market place in a quiet, shaded place.   
“This is my favourite place for lunch. It is cheap, accessible and the food is increíble.” Adalia said with a dimpled smile

“What is there to eat?” Clary asked, looking around.

“There is…wait, close your eyes, Clar. I’ll pick something out for you.” Assured Adalia. Clary laughed and shut her eyes, not remembering the last time she’d felt so relaxed and human. Being a shadowhunter with Jace and Isabelle was fun and all, but Clary had never felt like this, electric and positive. 

“Open,” Adalia instructed. Clary opened her mouth obligingly and Adalia fed her a small piece of what tasted like tomato soaked bread.

“That,” Clary said when she had swallowed, “was actually pretty good.”

“Told you,” Adalia smiled teasingly and dropped a piece of it into her own mouth. 

“What else is there?” Clary asked

“Come on, I’ll show you,” laughed Adalia and pulled Clary along, linking arms with her  
Raphael Santiago was a man full of surprises, Simon Lewis contemplated as he looked at the photos the other guy was showing him. 

One was of Raphael smiling broadly, a large pup in his arms.

“Who’s that?” Simon asked, pointing to the animal. He soon regretted it as a look of pain crossed Raphael’s fae.

“That was Donato. God given by men, was what his name meant. He was my only confidant while Adalia vented to her close friends. While I, as always, had no one in my corner. Eventually some boys from the neighbourhood heard me talking to him and approached me. Not to be kind or caring or giving, but to beat me within an inch of my life, and they killed him, leaving me with my dead and only friend. It then occured to me that I could not show any mercy, vulnerability, or any links to people that could be hurt. After all, it was my fault Donato died.” Raphael said softly, clearly affected by this.

“Raph, I- uh, I- oh my God.” Simon said. Once again, he had no idea what to say to the man, but a few of his phrases made sense now

“Excuse me. Are you insane, or just an idiot?”   
“You can’t think I’m interested in saving your worthless life, again?”  
“Simon’s betrayed us.”

“Do not take the lords name in vain.” Raphael said sternly. Yet when Simon looked at him, there was a small pain in Raphael’s eyes

“Raphael, I am so sorry.” Simon said, the words he should have said in the twenty first century when Raphael first accused him. No, when Raphael first realised Simon had gone behind his back, betrayed his trust and friendship and when accused of it, only looked down pathetically. Damn it! Why couldn’t Clary have not cared about the blonde idiot and the other Shadowhunters? Why did she have to involve Simon? Why did she make him hurt Raphael, his friend, his ally?

“Why? It was not your fault.” Raphael asked, his eyes so innocent now that they made Simon’s heart hurt badly. 

“No, but…” Simon trailed off, wringing his hands in desperation. And then he stopped, for a cool hand was touching his. 

“It was not your fault, Simon.” Raphael said quietly, looking up at him. 

“…Okay.” Simon said softly. Desperate to quell the emotions rising in front of him, he turned to the photos again.

“Who’s-“ Simon began, pointing to a picture of Adalia, Raphael and a tall blonde woman. But when he turned around, Raphael had slipped away.

Defeated, Simon sighed. I can’t have feelings for Raphael, he thought, he hates me, and with a damn good reason, too!  
¬I can’t have feelings for Clarissa, Adalia mused, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the redheaded girl who was looking around innocently, curiously. She may be pretty, and, if I could marry a girl, it would be her. But Clarissa is a, well, girl. And it would be wrong, sinful. 

Adalia felt tears well up in her eyes due to the sheer fustration of never being able to find the right sort of person to love. The sheer fustration of her love being limited to her family, for she would never truly get a loving marriage. She would never love a husband.

So, rather than weeping and bawling, Adalia put on a big smile and turned to Clary.

“I have an idea! Why don’t we get you a new gown? Stay here, I’ll choose it!” Adalia beamed, patted Clary’s shoulders and skipped over to a shop with materials neccessary to make a gown.

It was when she touched an emerald green velvet that she let herself break down completely.


	4. Chapter 4

4 

“Come with me today. I wish to show you something.” Raphael said. His voice had been toneless and cold since the story he told, as though he felt he couldn’t open up too much, as though he’d said too much already.  
“Okay. But Raph-“ 

“Don’t.” was all Raphael said as he left the room. And he’s closed off again.  
Simon left his room and found Clary in a black, silver and emerald green gown.  
“Where did you get that?” he asked  
“Adalia made it for me, said I needed something new. Listen, Si, about how we got my mom back-“  
“Don’t, Clary. I need to see Raphael. And-and I can’t talk about that right now.” Simon said. It did occur to him that he’d shut Clary down in the same way Raphael had shut him down, but he didn’t care.   
“But Simon!” Clary called, as Simon ignored her and walked away.  
“Are you coming?” Raphael asked when Simon got to the door  
“Of course,” Simon smiled, though part of it was fake, and followed Raphael out  
Dear Diary,  
Well, Simon’s still mad at me. And I think I may have a crush on Adalia Santiago.   
Okay, a bit more than may. It’s just- she has all of Raphael’s good and bad traits, as well as many of her own. She made a freaking dress for me, for Gods sake! And she did it with a smile so sweet, my teeth hurt.

Diary, what can I do? I don’t know how to tell her of my feelings! Or how to make Simon like me again! I miss our friendship- before Jace and Izzy and Malec and all that.   
Clary closed her diary and threw the book across the room. Wait a second, she thought, her head clearing slightly, Malec! Magnus! 800 year old warlock surely would have been alive now. Clary only needed to contact him...how?   
Throwing glitter in the air...has it even been invented yet? I can’t exactly call him or email him...do something drastic!   
“Ada?” Clary called. Adalia turned at the end of the hall and looked at her. Is it right to inform her of the Shadow world? I know I can trust her, but...  
Screw it.  
“I need to tell you something important. And I need you to trust me,”  
“Are we there yet?” Simon panted, gripping onto the rock face  
“We would be there much quicker if you ceased your whining!” Raphael laughed, not even breathless  
“Ceased my- I will have you know! I am not whining, I am merely unused to such physical challenges!” Simon wheezed indignantly, finally pulling himself over the cliff. And then he made the mistake of looking down  
“Uh...Raph? You are aware of how high we are?”   
“You’re not afraid, are you?” The childish taunt worked, and Simon narrowed his eyes, suddenly unafraid  
“Not at all, Santiago.”  
Raphael had begun warming up to Simon halfway down the walk after multiple attempts of Simon trying to get him to open up. After what seemed to be the 33rd attempt, Raphael whirled around and, with his signature sneer on his lips, said, “Dios, you never stop talking!”   
To which Simon had replied with, “Don’t you ‘Dios’ me, Raphael Santiago! I did nothing yesterday, and you know it!”   
Raphael had merely laughed, “I was upset by what I had told you yesterday. You can forgive me for not wanting to do it again.”  
“I’m your friend, Rafa. Of course I’m going to support you, no matter what.” Simon had said earnestly, only feeling a mild shock when he realised it was true.  
“Nobody but my father has called me Rafa.” Raphael mused  
“I apologise if I overstepped my boundaries.”   
“No, not at all. You’re the first person who hasn’t acted like I was breakable.”   
Simon snapped out of it and sat next to Raphael on the other edge. From where they sat, they were surrounded by nature- the sky as blue as a Tiffany’s box, the emerald green leaves rustling in the breeze. Far below, there was some water, as rippling and as blue as Jace’s left eye. Not that Simon looked him in the eyes a lot.   
“What is wrong?” Raphael asked, swinging his legs in a way that made Simon’s stomach lurch violently  
“Nothing! Nothing the matter! I mean, nothing’s wrong? I’m as peachy as a soft yellow fruit! Why do you ask?”  
“Well, for one thing, you’re jumpy and terrified, as though I might hit you or something. For another, I asked you two questions, and not only did you not reply, you did not even look at me when I tried to talk to you.” Raphael chuckled  
“Oh, sorry.” Simon apologised   
“No apology necessary,” Raphael smiled. It occurred to Simon that this was the most relaxed he’d seen Raphael.   
“So, what were the questions?” Simon asked   
“1. How long will you be staying here and 2: are you betrothed?” asked Raphael shyly  
“1. I don’t know. And 2: definitely not.” Simon nodded   
“Are you planning on being wedded by the end of the year?” Raphael pressed  
“No. I don’t plan on being married yet.” Simon shook his head confusedly, “Where’s all this coming fro-“ but before he could finish his sentence, Raphael had kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“¡Dios! ¿Qué está mal conmigo. I apologise, Simon, but I must go!” Raphael exclaimed before scrambling upright, away from Simon.

“No. Don’t do that, Raph, don’t shut me out.” Simon said softly but clearly, causing Raphael to freeze

“But what I did was sinful and wrong.” Raphael whispered, “That’s why they killed my boy”. Revulsión swirled in Simon’s stomach as he realised that Rapahel was saying that the neighbourhood boys had killed his dog because of Raphael’s sexual orientation

“I don’t find it wrong. I liked it. I like you, Raph. Please don’t shut me out. I’m not them.” Simon pleaded

“But…” 

“But nothing. Do you like me?” 

“I find you incredibly annoying. But endearingly so. I do like you.” 

“Then be with me,” Simon beseeched. Raphael looked up at Simon, and for a moment didn’t say anything.

And then he said one word. One word that changed everything. 

“Okay.”


	5. 5

5.  
“So, Raphael.” Clary said with a sly smile.  
“So, Adalia.” Simon replied, rolling his eyes. His relationship with Raph was his own business and he would only reveal to Clary whatever he wanted to be revealed.  
“Come on! You can tell me about these things! You know you can trust me!” Clary exclaimed, punching Simon in the arm  
“I know I can trust you, but Raphael can’t. And what I’ll tell you is what he’s permitted.” Simon said, reasonably  
“That’s fair,” Clary agreed, before her eyes lit up hungrily, “So what can you tell me?”  
“We’re together,” Simon said, not doing much to hide his wide smile  
“And?” Clary pressed  
“And that’s it. He doesn’t want me to say much about it.” Simon shrugged, “you and Adalia?”  
“She doesn’t know I like her. She probably only sees me as a friend.” Clary shrugged half-heartedly  
“Clarissa Fray, where’s the badass Shadowhunter I know and love.” Simon scolded  
“I’m not even born in this world, Si!” Clary laughed  
“Doesn’t matter. Gather up your wits, and ask her out!”  
“But...”  
“But nothing. Look, Clar. Does she make you smile? Does she make you laugh? Does your world feel brighter around her?” Simon asked  
“Yes, yes and yes. But you can’t use the Relationship Questions to fill in the blanks! That’s betrayal. What about Raphael?” Clary asked  
“Around him, I feel whole. Confident. Like I can take on a burning building and win. Like I can stand in the sun and not die. Like he’s my soul that I’ve never had.” Simon replied honestly  
“Awww. Si, when did you become a romantic?” Clary asked. She linked arms with Simon and began to walk down the hall, unaware that Adalia had heard it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So here's the art. Check it out because it's beautiful:  
> http://keladri.tumblr.com/post/146935036711/my-first-illustration-for-the-shadowhunters-big


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“Lady Camille Belcourt. Welcome.” A subjugate bowed and helped the dark haired woman out of her carriage. She surveyed the dark and quiet town and let her fangs slide out of her mouth, hungry at the thought of raining blood  
The next night, Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago were out to get dinner. Simon had walked away for a moment, and Raphael accidentally bumped into someone knocking them down  
"Por favor, disculpe mi torpeza , señorita , quiero decir no toparse con usted y arruinar su vestido "  
Raphael apologised before helping the young woman to her feet. She smiled sweetly at him,   
“Muy bien, señor, me daba cuenta de que era un error . ¿Qué es un chico guapo como tú viajando sola por las calles ?”  
“Oh , no estoy solo . Mi amigo y yo están recibiendo la cena para mi madre y mi hermana y su amigo.” Raphael smiled.   
Simon saw Raphael talking to a dark haired woman and approached   
“Mi nombre es Rafael Santiago . ¿Y quién es usted?” Raphael said in Spanish  
“Señora Camille Belcourt” Camille purred. Simon stopped in his tracks- images of the evil dark haired vampire flitted through mind- her seducing Simon and drinking his blood, killing him, turning him into a vampire. Oh, this was so very, very not good. And now it seemed she was seducing the helpless human Raphael. An image of how Raphael had pinned him to the ground with a knife flashed into Simon’s mind and he conceded that Raphael wasn’t entirely helpless.  
“Perdóneme por interrumpir , señorita. Rafael y yo debería estar en el camino correcto.” Simon interrupted with a false smile.

As the two boys walked away. Camille turned and smiled. One smelt like caramels. The other smelt like vanilla. And the vanilla scented one was terribly handsome...  
The next night, there was a knock on the door. Luciana got up to get it  
“Por favor, ayúdame. Algunos hombres , que me persiguieron y se cortan a mí! Necesito refugio!” Camille cried, making her eyes wide. For added believability, there was some blood smeared on her. Of course, that had been from a meal, but nobody here knew that. Simon and Clary narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the sound of her voice. Simon felt his blood heat, Clary automatically let her hand jump to where the stele was on her waist

“You’re welcome to stay...” Luciana tilted her head

“Senora Camille Belcourt.” Camille said, trying not to smirk 

“Well, come in, Senora.” Luciana said

“What is she doing here?” Clary hissed

“I don’t know!” Simon replied softly so Raphael and Adalia didn’t hear their conversation

“You are aware that I speak English?” Camille enquired under her breath. Simon and Clary quieted.

The dinner was awkward, and after it, Camille spoke to Luciana. Simon wanted to eavesdrop, but Clary tugged him away. After what seemed like an eternity, Camille and Luciana came back out and pulled Raphael back out with them. Now Simon was really worried.  
“He’ll be fine. My brother, he is a survivor. He can thwart whatever ridiculous plan this Camille throws at him.” said Adalia in a confident tone

“Simon, Adalia, may I speak with you for a moment?” Raphael said as he entered the room. The two exchanged a look and followed the boy.

“What’s wrong, Raph?” asked Adalia, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder

“The lady Camille...she wishes to be married to me. She has promised my family land and estates.” Raphael said, refusing to look Simon in the eyes. The other boy felt like he’d been sucker-punched. Raphael. His crush, his boyfriend, maybe even his love...married to a heartless woman who would eventually murder him.

“You can’t!” a voice said, and it took Simon a moment to realise it was Adalia who said it for the noise entering his ears was distorted and almost-cartoonish. 

“Adalia, I have to. For you and mama.” Raphael said softly, “I love you.”

“Run away. You don’t have to marry her, Raph. You can’t marry her! She’s evil!” Simon heard himself say, his heart racing

“I’m sorry, did you go selectively deaf when I told you she would give my family land and estates? As in, raise their positions?” Raphael said sarcastically

“But you don’t love her!” Simon protested. Raphael stepped closer to Simon, in his business, and glared at him.

“Love means nothing. Love is a bargaining tool, nothing more. I don’t love Camille, and I certainly don’t love you!” Raphael snapped

“That’s bull.” Simon said softly, feeling his heart break. “You love me and you know it and this is your way of pushing me out because I don’t agree with you! You can’t always do this, Raphael, and I think you know that too!” 

Raphael looked at Simon for a minute, and Simon saw his heart on his face before Raphael shook his head, “I can’t do this right now.” And then he ran like hell. 

Translation-   
" Por favor, disculpe mi torpeza , señorita , quiero decir no toparse con usted y arruinar su vestido "  
“Please excuse my clumsiness, miss, I meant not to run into you and ruin your dress”

" Bueno, señor, me di cuenta de que era un error . ¿Qué es un chico guapo como tú , que viaja sola por las calles? "  
Well, sir, I realised it was a mistake. What is a handsome man like you doing travelling alone in the streets?” 

“Oh , no estoy solo . Mi amigo y yo están recibiendo la cena para mi madre y mi hermana y su amigo.”  
“Oh, I'm not alone. My friend and I are getting dinner for my mother and my sister and her friend. "

Mi nombre es Rafael Santiago . ¿Y quién es usted?  
My name is Raphael Santiago. And who are you?

 

Señora Camille Belcourt  
Miss Camille Belcourt


	7. Chapter 7

7

“Why did you manipulate him into this!?” Adalia Santiago shouted at the back of Camille Belcourt’s head. She didn’t care, momentarily, that Camille Belcourt was a French noblewoman and Adalia Santiago was merely a peasant.   
“I didn’t manipulate him into anything.” Camille said, smiling sweetly at Adalia.  
“You know full well his kind heart and his need to protect his family!”   
“His need to protect his family, hmmm?” Camille smirked, licking her lips  
“I will not stand by and let you ruin him!” Adalia’s voice didn’t quiver, something she was proud of  
“Maybe he’s not the one I want to ruin.” Camille said before grinning, revealing fangs. Adalia stepped back. “Maybe it’s you.” And then she rushed at Adalia and bit into her arm, causing it to bleed. She held the bleeding arm to Adalia’s mouth, forcing her to drink it.   
“You are disgusting!” Adalia coughed, choking on the liquid.   
“Maybe. But you’re about to be, too.” Camille said before breaking Adalia’s neck and leaving her unconscious. She then dragged the girl outside and buried her  
“Sweet dreams, little girl.”  
Adalia opened her eyes and inhaled dirt. She clawed at the dirt above her until she got one arm out, hauling herself out with it. It was dark, and she was so hungry.  
“Camille. She-she- what did she do to me?” Adalia whispered. She ran her fingers in her mouth and one got caught on a fang, causing blood to pool on her finger.  
“Oh, Go-“ her throat felt like dry glass was slicing into it when she tried to say God. Her faith, she couldn’t even have her faith. Overwhelmed by the days events, Adalia broke into tears. She shook her head, pulling herself together.   
“Clean up and get some food, Adalia,” she whispered  
“Have any of you seen Adalia?” Clary asked anxiously. In her heart of hearts, she knew something terrible had happened  
“Adalia? No, not since this morning. I suspect she’s upset.” Raphael said, shaking his head  
“Upset about what?” Clary asked  
“Nothing! It’s nothing!” Simon lied rather obviously, giving Raphael a long, angry look.  
“Are you talking about your sister?” Camille asked, entering the room. Simon and Clary tensed, glaring at her  
“Yes.” Raphael nodded  
“The dear had a slight argument with me. The poor little thing is a bit protective of her brother. She ended up running out. I do hope something hasn’t happened to her.” Camille said, her tone dripping with sugar.  
“Why would Adalia be protective of her brother?” Clary asked  
“Well, I am to marry him.” Camille shrugged. Raphael sighed and left the room.  
“If you did something to her, I swear to God!” Clary said, furious in a way she’d never thought she’d ever be  
“You...swear to God, what?” Camille asked amused. Her amusement died a second later when Clary pinned her against the wall with her arm  
“What...did you do to her?”  
“If you must know, the brat was annoying me. So I turned her.” Camille said, “She’s either still in the ground, or let loose somewhere in town.” She raised her eyebrow coolly, “Oops.”   
“I will kill you. I will kill you, I will rip your heart out, you bitch!” Clary shouted furiously  
“Clary! Calm down!” Simon yelled, trying to pull Clary off  
“No! She killed Adalia, how can I calm down?!”   
“If she did Turn Adalia, then Adalia could be out there, out of control. We need to find her.” Simon said  
“Fine!” Clary said, before turning back to Camille with a narrow eyed look, “but this is not over!”  
Adalia was kissing the boy under her when she heard his pulse race.  
“Your heart is beating so fast.” She said dreamily, “I can hear it. It makes me so hungry.”   
“Hungry? How much have you eaten so far?” The boy turned to Clary who sat up with a laugh.  
“No...not hungry for food. Hungry for you.” Adalia said. Unable to help herself, she lunged forwards and sank her fangs into Clary’s neck, draining her of blood.   
When she was done, Clary lay across the bed, dead.   
“Oh my- what did I do, what did I do?” Adalia asked out loud, feeling hysteria rise in her throat. She rushed out of the house, feeling wind around her.   
“Clary.” Simon said softly, seeing a blur run past. He knelt down and began to sprint at the same speed. Clary chased after them, finding Adalia huddled into a ball, shaking and crying, while Simon tried to talk to her.  
“Get back! I don’t want to hurt you!” Adalia shrieked at Simon.  
“Adalia. Adalia, look at me. Look at me.” Simon said. Adalia looked up shakily, and Simon let his fangs drop from his mouth, “I’m a vampire too. It’s okay. You’re not alone.”   
“You’re one, too?” Adalia asked softly before seeing Clary, “No! You’re dead, how can you be here?”   
“Adalia, I know you could never hurt me.” Clary said in the same tone as Simon  
“But I did...you were there and I could hear your heart and I killed you. I’m a m-monster. I can’t even have my faith anymore.” Adalia whispered, staring at the blood on her hands  
“You are not a monster. You’re Adalia. You’re brave, strong, brilliant. You’re beautiful. You could never be a monster.” Clary said, slightly forcefully  
“You think I’m all of those things?” Adalia asked softly  
“Adalia, you’re the world. I really like you.” Clary admitted  
“I really like you, too.” Adalia said shyly.   
“And I really like you both, not in the way you like each other, granted, but I do like you. Adalia, if you want me to be, I can be your mentor.” Simon said  
“I do want you to be.” And for the first time since Adalia got turned, she felt like there would be some light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This is my post for round one of the Shadowhunters Big Bang! I should be posting two chapters a day, on Australian time (SA). It is unbetaed, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. 
> 
> There is some art for this story, which will be done by the wonderful Keladri on Tumblr, so I'll post the link to that here once it's up! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story


End file.
